Klamwood
Klamwood is a British animated sitcom created and developed by Lemon for the Bioscope telelvision network, the series follows the lives of a morally questionable group of 4 friends who embark on odd and surreal adventures in the dysfunctional and corrupt town of Klamwood. The show was created by an in-house animator at Bioscope, who produced a pilot for the network and presented it sometime during spring of 2003 during its experimental phase, the show debuted on January 13th 2004 on Bioscope's Cineplex block and has been the block's most popular and beloved show ever since. the show currently consists of 13 seasons and 250 episodes. Premise The city of Klamwood (the city's country has never been revealed and seems to be a combination of various western nations) is a coruppt and dysfunctional town run by paranoid and insane individuals, the city seems to attract strange and dangerous people TBA Characters Main Marcus '- a narcissistic thrill seeking 16 year old, Marcus is the self proclaimed leader of the group and believes he is a perfect human specimen, Marcus has a massive desire for fame often getting himself and others into dangerous situations just for bragging rights, and does not realise that nobody cares for his feats. '''Sam '- a sociopathic 14 year old who cares for very little , Sam creates dangerous and bizarre situations, due his desire to see people suffering, Sam has no positive emotions towards anyone but himself and often mocks and belittles everyone around him '''Allen - The most intelligent member of the group and seemingly the only person who realises how messed up the city of Klamwood is, Allen often complains and forces his views on others this is because he is seen as an idiot by nearly everyone in the town, and is often not taken seriously. Jennifer - an awkward 13 year old girl, Jennifer is not very intelligent or socially aware, she is extremely naive and gullible, with other people often convincing her to do extremely dangerous things, the only reason she is in the group is because the others felt sorry for her (except for Sam who wants to see her suffer) Secondary Mayor Harvey - The corrupt mayor of the city, Harvey ultimately only cares about himself and money, he spends very little money on the city, which is why it's in its current state, Harvey is also not very polite or culturally sensitive, everyone in Klamwood believes that he is a genius due to his use of professional sounding statements. Harvey is also secretly a reptillian alien Sheriff Eastwood - The city's police chief , Eastwood is extremely paranoid and trigger happy, often fearing that the most minute thing will cause disaster, and will pull the trigger on something if he sees it as a threat or if they call him chief instead of sheriff, which has lead to many deaths Mr. Todd '''- TBA '''Principle Dahl - TBA Recurring TBA Episode list List of Klamwood Episodes Other media TBA Trivia TBA Ratings United Kingdom: BBFC 12 United States: TV-14 TBACategory:Animated series Category:Comedy series Category:Under Construction